Shockwave Launcher
in the The Protector's Kit • separately during Trial 1&2 of the Road to Glory 2016 • in the Ultimate Pack |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 4 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Launcher |currency = Paid}} Sho1.png|Shockwave Launcher In Menu. Screen Shot 2015-04-20 at 5.15.29 pm.png|This Weapon Got a Points x5 Multiplier During Earth Day (Event). Sho2.png|Shockwave Launcher Equipped View. Sho4.png|Shockwave Launcher Equipped View. SLBullets.jpg|Same Projectiles As the Cold Beam Rifle. LayerOfBlast.jpg|Shockwave Launcher's Explosion. SLautokill.jpg|You Can Auto Kill Yourself; Enemies Can Get Caught Too (As Shown Here). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 1.14.36 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 1.14.28 pm.png|The weapon's reload animation (2). The Shockwave Launcher is a launcher-type weapon that was introduced in the Earth Day Update; included in The Protector's Kit, this well-balanced weapon may seem modest, but beware of its power, if used in skilled hands, this weapon could be the mayhem of the enemy. Strategy This weapon is quite powerful, and despite the appearance, it is able to one-shot kill any player(s) who have 10% Health or lower and haven't bought both hp perks from the Skill Tree. This weapon shoots bullets like the Cold Beam Rifle, but additionally the bullets explode, just like how the "bullets" of the Plasma Punch do. The explosion is roughly as big as the player; the blast explosion has two layers: the outermost which is the light one, will either only scratch enemies a little bit or do not deal any damage, but the innermost (which is the denser one) is your killer-explosion, dealing its maximum damage. There are two strategies that suits the weapon: Run And Gun and Camping. Run And Gun: Shoot your target at mid to close range. You must be accurate and fast, as this weapon does not have auto-aim. Target the ground, and if possible, directly at their bodies. Try to avoid shooting from a very short range as you might get caught in the blast and auto-kill yourself (and in some cases, the enemy might not even die at all). Since this weapon is not energy based, the A.S.P. Armor won't help reduce the Damage you receive from it. Camping: Stay at your spot and shoot. The bullets are fairly fast, so long-ranged kills are more than possible. The blast radius is quite big, so if it just slightly missed, it would still damage the target. Although, when practicing with this tactic, you will have to predict where to shoot. It's also recommended that you should use Spotter to be able to pinpoint the enemy's location and plan/time your shot. Overall, a well balanced weapon, and a good weapon to get. Not to mention its eco-friendly characteristic. Analysis 'Advantages' *High Damage and good fire rate. *Long Range and fast projectile speed! *Neither explosive nor energy based, so it can't be nerfed. *Good Accuracy. *Huge blast radius. *Moderate Agility. *No Damage drop off. *Can be buffed by the 'WASP' Helmet due to the new classification system! 'Disadvantages' *No auto aim. *Long reload time. *Small clip (4). *Opponent(s) can variably reduces the damage of this weapon depending on how much Health-buffed armors they're wearing. *High chances of auto-kill if enemy is too close. *Only inflicts high Damage when hit directly at the opponent. Trivia * This weapon shots are exactly the same as the Cold Beam Rifle shots. * The weapon works on electricity as the word "Battery" can be clearly seen on the bottom side of the weapon, which is the part that was changed during reloading, implying that the character is changing/"recharging" the battery. * This weapon seems to be an energy based weapon, but it isn't. * This weapon is the second weapon with a balanced bar stats (3 for each bar), the first one being the Elite Assault Rifle, then followed up after it are the RA-KT Assault Rifle, Veteran Machine Gun, and the Maskeleon Rifle. * It made a comeback during the first week of the Road to Glory 2016. * When the explosion hits the ground, it can be seen as a mix between the Plasma Punch and the Howitzer Gun shot! See also * Cold Beam Rifle * Elite Assault Rifle * Flare Gun MK2 Category:Paid Weapons Category:AtomDrome Equipments Category:Launchers Category:Skinned Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons